Mudança de Rumo
by danny-senpai
Summary: Gaara nunca tinha se apaixonado. Mas uma garota faz com que ele faça uma mudança nos seus planos... Eu sei, summary pessimo, mas leiam! xD


Os dois andavam lado a lado, silenciosamente. Ela, morena de olhos perolados. Ele, ruivo de olhos verdes água com olheiras profundas. Hinata estava incomodada com aquele silencio, enquanto Gaara se mostrava indiferente.

A jovem Hyuuga estava de braços cruzados, pensando em alguma coisa para puxar assunto. O ruivo da areia estava entediado, querendo urgentemente terminar aquela missão para poder voltar a sua vila.

-Calor né?

-É – ele respondeu curta e secamente.

Hinata se calou, percebendo que Gaara não estava muito disposto a conversar. Tirou o costumeiro casaco e o amarrou na cintura. Gaara olhou de esguelha para a garota ao seu lado. Reparou no quanto ela era bonita. Mas estava noiva. Naruto a pedira em casamento depois de anos de namoro e aquela aliança reluzia em seu dedo. Ela percebeu que o garoto a observava e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Apesar da convivência com Naruto fazer com que ela se soltasse mais, ainda continuava com o mesmo jeito envergonhado.

-O que Tsunade-sama disse mesmo? – o ruivo perguntou. Aquele silêncio estava deixando **ele** irritado.

-Temos que observar a base da Akatsuki.

-Uhm. E você sabe se falta muito?

-Uns dois quilômetros eu presumo...

Hinata olhou para Gaara. Encarou suas orbes verdes e, por um segundo, permitiu se perder nelas, comprovando que quanto mais tentava entendê-lo, mais ainda ele se tornava misterioso.

-Não querendo ser indiscreta mas já sendo intrometida, qual foi a última vez que você se apaixonou?

Gaara não olhou para ela. Fitou o horizonte, pensativo. Depois de algum tempo, respondeu, ainda sem mirá-la.

-Eu nunca me apaixonei.

A morena se calou e viu que estava sendo extremamente indesejável se intrometendo assim na vida dele. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu se conter. (**N/A**: Influência do Naruto xD)

-Porque?

-Eu sou um monstro. Monstros não tem sentimentos. Romantismo é para fracos e tolos.

Gaara olhou para Hinata e viu que ela o olhava com pena. Se odiou por isso. Detestava que as pessoas o olhassem com pena.

-Você não é um monstro, Gaara. É um ser humano. Tem sentimentos. Senão não sentiria ódio por seus inimigos.

-É só isso que eu consigo sentir. Ódio. Raiva. Quem iria gostar de alguém como eu?

Os olhos perolados de Hinata marejaram. Ela o abraçou e o ruivo ficou sem reação. Receoso, retribuiu o gesto, fracamente.

-Não preciso da sua pena. Sou o que sou e nada pode mudar isso.

-Não fale assim!

Ela o apertou mais forte, com finas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Gaara ficava cada vez mais confuso. Não sabia o que fazer. A última vez que recebera um abraço fora de sua irmã Temari, quando tinha cinco anos de idade.

Hinata se soltou dele. Limpou as lágrimas e recomeçou a andar. Gaara foi um pouco mais atrás, visivelmente perturbado com a atitude da garota.

Depois de uma meia hora, eles chegaram ao destino. Uma gruta no meio do mato, parecendo abandonada. Viram Deidara sair de lá correndo, gritando "ART IS A BAANG!" enquanto uma fumaça preta saia de dentro da caverna. Gaara bateu na testa, inconformado, e Hinata levantou as sobrancelhas, descrente.

-Ótimo. Vamos vigiar um bando de idiotas que tem a capacidade mental menor do que uma criança de três anos.

Hinata riu.

-Está escurecendo. Vamos montar as barracas.

Gaara assentiu e ajudou a morena a montar acampamento, para depois ficarem de plantao até tarde da noite.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Três dias depois, no meio da tarde, os dois ninjas faziam o caminho de volta.

-Ai! – Hinata gritou, caindo no chão logo em seguida.

-O que foi? – Gaara se abaixou, se aproximando dela.

-Eu... Eu acho que torci o pé...

-Droga, justo nessa missão a Haruno não pôde vir. Consegue andar?

Hinata se levantou, fazendo uma careta de dor. Tentou andar, mas no segundo passo, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre Gaara, levando os dois para o chão. A situação era comprometedora. A morena estava por cima do ruivo, com as mãos em seu tórax. O rostos a milímetros de distancia e os narizes quase se encostavam.

-E-eu...

Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada. Gaara passou a mão por sua nuca e acabou com o espaço entre eles, puxando a garota e selando seus lábios receosamente. Afinal, ela era noiva. Ele não aprofundou, esperando a reação dela. Hinata colocou uma mão em seu rosto e cerrou os olhos, correspondendo. Esqueceu do noivado; esqueceu de Naruto; esqueceu da aliança; esqueceu de tudo. Aproveitou daquele momento mágico ao máximo. Sentiu o ruivo passar os braços por sua cintura, prensando-a contra ele.

O beijo era calmo e inseguro. Ficaram um tempo se descobrindo. Logo, o beijo ficou mais exigente. Os dois se buscavam com vontade. O desejo se tornara avassalador naqueles quatro dias que passaram juntos. Não tinha como eles se segurarem mais.

Hinata pareceu voltar em si. Separou-se dele e ficou desconcertada. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor no tornozelo fez com que ela caísse sobre ele de novo. Gaara ajudou a morena a se levantar e passou um braço por suas costas e outro por suas pernas, a pegando no colo. Viu que a Hyuuga ficou envergonhada. Sorriu de lado.

-Desculpe – ele disse, somente.

-T-tá.

Ela estava confusa. Há quatro dias atrás jurava que amava Naruto acima de tudo. Mas agora a imagem do loiro se confundia com a do ruivo em sua mente. Aquela proximidade com Gaara fazia com que ela sentisse que a temperatura tivesse subido absurdamente. O contato das mãos dele com seu corpo fazia com que ela sentisse ainda mais vontade de beijá-lo. Tratou de espantar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça antes que fizesse alguma coisa.

Quando chegaram a Konoha, o garoto da areia se encaminhou para a casa de Sakura e Sai. Bateu na porta.

-Gaara! – ela viu que ele trazia Hinata nos braços – O que houve? Entre, entre.

-Hinata torceu o pé. – ele disse enquanto se dirigia para a sala da garota de cabelos rosa.

-Olha só que sorte. Naruto está aqui, Hinata!

O estômago da Hyuuga afundou. Gaara parecia indiferente, mas no fundo não sabia o que fazer.

-Yosh, Gaara. Hinata!

O loiros os olhou. Viu que sua noiva evitava olhá-lo e que Gaara olhava para os lados, aparentemente sem saber como sair dali. O ruivo deitou Hinata no sofá, deu um aceno para os presentes e foi embora. Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, a morena se sentiu sozinha, abandonada. Suspirou. Teria uma conversa séria com Naruto...

_**Uma semana depois...**_

-Sim, Tsunade-sama?

-Gaara. Tenho outra missão para você e a Hyuuga.

-E onde ela está?

-Te esperando no portal da vila.

-E posso saber que missão é essa?

-Se acertem. Agora vá.

Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha antes de sair. Foi até o portal da vila e viu Hinata, aparentemente nervosa. Notou que a aliança não reluzia mais em seu dedo. Sorriu de lado. Hinata, quando viu o ruivo se aproximando, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, como da outra vez, ele a calou, selando sua boca num beijo carinhoso e cheio de saudade. A morena passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele a encostava numa parede ali perto, a segurando pela cintura. Não sem antes acrescentar mentalmente que havia se tornado mais um bobo apaixonado.

-------------------------------------------

Heey!   
Segunda GaaHina... Comentem e façam uma autora baka feliz!! xD

Bjao.


End file.
